


Artists and Iced Mochas

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia attends her first gallery showing and ends up meeting a fellow artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artists and Iced Mochas

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe, no spoilers. Written for challenge 12 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on livejournal.

Lydia took a deep breath and opened the door of the art gallery. Stepping inside, she found herself surrounded by New Yorkers drinking wine as they studied he paintings on the wall.

She began to circulate the room, hoping that by eavesdropping on the art patrons she would hear something positive. She stopped by a couple admiring a painting of a young woman with wavy dark hair playing the piano.

“The artist has an interesting way of playing with light” said the man.

“Yes, but her work seems so…derivative” said the woman he was with. “Peel away the façade and there’s nothing special there.”

Lydia couldn’t bear to hear any more. Tears blurring her vision, she raced out of the gallery’s entrance.

Lydia was halfway down the street when she felt a hand grasp her arm around the elbow. She tensed up and was about to scream for help when the person who owned the hand said “Hey, are you okay?”

Lydia turned to see a brunette woman about her own age. Her face showed an expression of concern and Lydia felt herself relax slightly. “What do you want?” she asked cautiously.

“I followed you from the gallery” said the brown-haired girl. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Lydia wiped the tears out of her eyes. “I’m fine” she said.

“Really?” asked the other woman skeptically. “Because you seemed pretty upset by what that bitch said about your art.”

Lydia was momentarily stunned by the stranger’s insight.

“Those were your paintings in that gallery, weren’t they?” asked the dark haired woman, nodding her head as if she already knew the answer.

“How did you know those were my paintings?” asked Lydia.

“I’m an artist too” said the woman, smiling. “I’ve done my fair share of going to galleries and eavesdropping on what people with less talent than me have to say about my work. I recognize a fellow lurking artist when I see one.”

“So, are they always so brutal?” asked Lydia.

“Oh, that was nothing” said the woman. “Just wait until you’ve made a name for yourself. They’ll be much, much worse.”

Lydia laughed.

“I’m Malia, by the way” said the other woman, holding out her hand.

Lydia shook Malia’s outstretched hand. “I’m Lydia” she said. “And normally I wouldn’t be caught dead in public with runny mascara.”

Malia laughed. “Talented, cute, and funny” she said. “Your boyfriend is one lucky guy.”

Lydia momentarily froze, before she said “No boyfriend. Or girlfriend.”

A look of interest crossed Malia’s face. “Really?” she asked. “So, no one will mind if you went out for coffee with me right now?”

Lydia smiled. “I’d love too” she said.

Malia grinned. “Excellent” she said. “There’s this place just around the corner that serves the best iced mochas in Manhattan.”

“Really?” said Lydia. “I loved iced mochas.”

“Me too!” said Malia. “It’s how I get my daily chocolate fix.”

Taking one another by the hand, the two headed off on their first date.


End file.
